The Fields Contract
by Eoin Jet
Summary: second part to On the Fields of a Dream....yep...love and pain
1. prelude

Here follows an account of what happened during the release of Pippin and Merry, the liberation of King Theoden, and the battle for Helm's Deep and the people of Rohan:  
  
  
  
Seraniel, after being taken by the Riders of Rohan, was freed at the edge of the northern border, presumably closer to Lorien's edge. Lady Galadriel once again took her in, and furnished her with a room. However, Seraniel had to promise her one thing.  
  
" Promise me, Seraniel, that you will ride out to Gandalf and Theoden, when I bid you, and remain away from here until your heart has finally settled," Lady Galadriel said. She opened Seraniel's hand and placed a small pouch in her palm.   
  
" Do not wear this until you have chosen your fate," she said.  
  
" I promise," Seraniel said. Galadriel, smiling, said, " Well, then, I bid you set out now, for, luckily, Helm's Deep had held, and King Theoden is venturing to Isengard, along Gandalf, Aragorn, and his two companions. The Rohirrim also go."   
  
" What do I say?"   
  
" Carry nothing but the truth with you. When you arrive, I will guide you," Lady Galadriel said. With that, she took Seraniel's arm and led her outside. At the bottom of the stairs, a white horse stood, held by a page.   
  
" Farewell, my friend, let the wind be at your back and the road free of the Enemy," Lady Galadriel said. Seraniel took the reigns from the page and climbed into the saddle of Frenhol, the horse. With that she galloped from Lorien, south, resting only at the edge of Fanghorn Forest, eldest of the ancient forests. Frenhol dashed through Fanghorn, sensing the danger of the trees, primeval and angry. At last, the tower of Orthanc came into view. Four days she had spent riding at a strenuous pace, and still, the Rohirrim had beat her. A great party had assembled both outside and inside the broken, barely discernable walls of Isengard. 


	2. isengard and such

I galloped down into the valley, among the Rohirrim, the mustered riders of Rohan. The river had flooded through Isengard, as the Lady had predicted. I pushed Frenhol a little further. I rounded a large piece of the wall, and almost ran over a pair of hobbits, only being able to tell by their reddish and brown heads of hair.   
  
" Where is Gandalf? And the others?" I asked. Pippin nearly squealed he was so happy and surprised to see me. Merry pointed to the tower of Orthanc.   
  
" Thank you," I said, then trotted away. Soon, I came to where a group of guards were sitting high on some rocks.  
  
" Halt, maiden, what is it that you come for?" one asked. I stared at him for a moment, and he let me pass. It was as if he had read my very thoughts.   
  
All was still, and an echo resounded from up the stairs as I climbed. Saruman, it seemed, was actually talking with Gandalf and the others. I wondered if Legolas was among them.   
  
" You have no color now, and I cast you from the order and from the council," I heard Gandalf said. I climbed the last steps around a sharp corner and almost ran into Legolas. He turned, and smiled.   
  
" Your staff is broken, Saruman," Gandalf said. With that, a great cracking sound issued from the staff of Saruman. It split in two. Just then, a great orb, black all except for it's center, (which seemed to glow reddish), fell from above, towards King Theoden. It missed considerably, and rolled towards my feet. I grabbed it, and passed it to Gandalf, who wrapped it loosely in a rag. Saruman turned on his heels and shut the door to Orthanc with a loud Bang. King Theoden and Eomer climbed back down the stairs.   
  
" Good day, Lady Seraniel," Gandalf said.   
  
" Good day," I said. Gimli raised an eyebrow, and said, " Where have you been?"  
  
" I have dwelt in Lorien for a few days, and with me I bring word from the Lady. To Aragorn, she says, ' Let the heart rejoice where it hast wasted time. But wasted time means everything, and busying yourself with battle is nothing but a time consumer.'" It was if the Lady were standing right next to me, whispering what to say right in my ear.   
  
" And to Legolas, she says, ' Man can hunt, and Orc can burn, but let not the power of your heart fail, until the very fires of Hell seize you.' To Gimli, she sends only a warning, ' Beware of the fall of your axe, for if it were to pierce the heart of a tree, think of it as piercing the heart of Lady Galadriel.'" The three stood in wonder. After a few more moments of meditation, Legolas took my arm, and we led the procession back down the stairs. Frenhol was standing contentedly nearby, as I sat with him on a large smooth rock. From below, you could only tell if someone was on top of it if they spoke loudly. I situated myself and tied back my hair, to keep it from sticking uncomfortably to my neck, in the heat. Legolas leaned over to me, and took my hands in his. He looked into my eyes, and pulled me closer to him. I slid smoothly across the black stone.   
  
Legolas:  
  
I had worried much for her being, and now that I had her in my arms, I could only kiss Seraniel's soft lips. She seemed as beautiful as ever, but she also seemed oddly happier, if possible. Warmth returned to her, but she seemed at rare, odd moments to also recapture the same coldness that possessed her previously. But in that moment, she was mine, and all I could do was kiss her. Kiss her lips, her neck, her delicate, curved shoulders, kiss her fingers, softened by the crushed petals of the elanor.  
  
" Legolas," she said, touching my lips to hush me. Below us, Gandalf, the two hobbits, Aragorn, and Gimli were talking. A loud splash echoed against the stone.  
  
" Give me that," Gandalf said to whomever picked up whatever fell in the water. Pippin whispered something to Merry. We laughed when they became silent, and discovered we had been listening.  
  
  
  
Night came, and with it a tiredness so eager to engulf me, I laid down, next to Seraniel, wrapping her in my arms, and slept. She smelled so sweet, and her hair was so soft, I couldn't help but wishing I could stay like that forever. Seraniel seemed so pure, untouched by the devilry of Sauron, the greed of men, and the betrayal of those surrounding her. I'd protect her from all that, so that she'd never have to witness any of it. When the time comes that we should both pass to the Undying Lands, I'll take her, free of imperfection, and willingly and fully loving me. Yes, I will be her one, the one she holds as cause for her life.   
  
It was in the early hours of the night, when I was almost fully restored of my energy, when Seraniel moved from my arms. She ran, over a small hill, but beyond my sight.   
  
" What is it?"  
  
" Pippin hast looked into the palantir," she said as I walked up next to her. I slipped my hand around her side, and pulled her closer to me. She was silent as Gandalf questioned Pippin in the presence of us, Aragorn, Gimli, Merry, and King Theoden.   
  
" A fool, indeed, but an honest fool, still," Gandalf said. Seraniel seemed to remain in deep thought as he explained to Theoden that Gondor was where Sauron was going to strike the hardest, and with the most power. Now that Pippin had drawn the Dark Lord's attention towards himself, he had to suffer the consequences of his foolishness.   
  
" We, as in Pippin and I, will leave for Minis Tirith. I advise you, Theoden, to follow with all those that you can muster. Minis Tirith cannot fall," Gandalf said. Seraniel swallowed loudly, then stepped forward.   
  
" Let me go," she said. Gandalf gave her a puzzled look.  
  
" But why? What does Minis Tirith need of you?"  
  
" I have seen it Gandalf, the fall, and only if I am present is there a chance to change that." Gandalf, reasoning back and forth in his mind for a moment, finally said, " Very well." Seraniel gave a small smile, and walked off to the darkness of where we had slept. I followed, grabbed her by the arm after passing around a bush.  
  
" Why are you really going?"  
  
" Because I must. It's not like I want to go," she said.   
  
" Then come with me. I'm going with King Theoden. When the fires are lit, we will come to Minis Tirith," I said. I pulled her up to me, and embraced her.   
  
" Already there is trouble in Gondor. Osgiliath has fallen. I saw it in my dream... or nightmare," Seraniel said. " If I leave any later, there will be no hope for preventing the death of..."   
  
" Who? Tell me what you saw!" I said. Seraniel's voice had trailed off. She shook her head, but reached a hand up to my cheek. I enclosed her hand in mine. A tear fell from her right cheek, onto the green cloak she was wearing.   
  
" I must go," she said, pulling away from me. She climbed onto the saddle, and pulled her hood over her hair, which was flying freely behind her.   
  
" Farewell," I said, as she rode away. She turned back to look at me, then rode on swiftly. Gimli came to stand at my side.  
  
" Come, Aragorn must speak," he said. I reluctantly followed, wishing to watch Seraniel until she was out of sight. 


	3. Longing unetched

I reached Minas Tirith in five nights. Gandalf had rode ahead of me, and it was he who told the guards to let me pass into the stone city. He led me up to the Houses of Healing, and into a small room, which had a door leading out into the gardens and to the stone road which led to the topmost level of Minas Tirith.   
  
After shutting the doors and lighting a small candle, I disrobed. I pulled on a light sleeping gown. I carried the candle with me to a window, connected to the wall of the city. I stared out to the north.   
  
" Legolas," I whispered. Would I ever see him again? Would I live out my days waiting for him to return, or would he be doing the waiting? I had escaped sorrow, but an evil seemed to possess Osgiliath, and was reaching it's arm towards Minas Tirith. I walked back to the bed, blew out the candle, and fell asleep.   
  
Gandalf woke me when the sky was still dark.  
  
" Gandalf, please, just one more hour. Dawn hasn't even come over the mountains," I said. Gandalf pulled the covers off me, saying, " Dawn had already passed. A dark cloud from Mordor blocks out the sun." I jumped from the bed, grabbed a coat from my bedside, and ran out into the gardens of the Houses of Healing. I pulled it on as I gazed around. The Pelennor seemed to be swarming with black figures. The air smelled bad, and the heaviness of it's wicked origin weighed me down. The day seemed to be covered in a dark fog...and I could only make out the dark outlines of our enemies, advancing on the city.   
  
" Wait here," Gandalf said. " I don't need to watch out for anyone else. Pippin, I want you to make sure she stays here." Pippin swallowed hard. I lit a candle when I had returned to my room, Pippin trailing.  
  
" Gandalf, what of Captain Faramir?" Pippin asked. Gandalf turned, saying, " I'll tend to him. But you must stay here!" With that, the wizard left. I dressed, after convincing Pippin I couldn't go anywhere if he was standing at the door, outside. Blowing out the candle, I fled the room.   
  
" Where are you going?" Pippin yelled. I looked around, trying to find where I was.  
  
" Pippin, lead me to the second level, I have an idea," I said. Pippin reluctantly led me to the guard house next to the second level's entrance gate. The guard had run to defend the gate, for the enemies had broke through the first.   
  
" Pippin, cover your ears," I said. I saw the black winged creature come from far off, even before I could hear the horrible screams that issued from it's cursed mouth. The beast landed inside the second level. It thrashed and picked up several of the guards, throwing them into the air, smashing them into the stone walls. A Black Rider dismounted.   
  
" The Witch King," Pippin muttered. He hid under a table. I drew my sword, stepping between the Lord of the Nazgul and the scared little hobbit.   
  
" Death to the little Halfling, but for you," he said. He gripped me with a stone cold hand, and a searing pain obstructed all reason, and I dropped my sword, hearing it clang to the floor. I was pulled out into the courtyard, where the gate had been broken, and a small but very valiant battle was being fought for the city's second level. I was thrown to my knees.   
  
"...a slow death," the Witch King said. He kicked me onto my back, and I grabbed for my sword, but it was back in the guardhouse. " Don't you remember, all your pain? You family is dead. Soon, everyone you love will perish, or leave you to die alone, to rot away in a mortal's world."   
  
" You lie." I stood with considerable trouble. The Witch King towered over me, but his mace was slow in striking accurately. It hit against the wall, and, once or twice, hit a passing Orc. I dashed to the guardhouse, where several Orcs were hovering around the table where Pippin was hiding. I slew them, then turned. The Witch King was in the doorway. As he stepped in, I said quietly, " Run in the shadows, Pippin. Get Gandalf." The hobbit was very stealthy in escaping, and was considerably quick for his short legs. The Witch King, stepping over the dead Orcs held up a long, slender blade, stained dark red, with either poison or dried blood. I held my weapon in front of me.   
  
" Rohan has come, and perished. Now, everyone will die as well. Nothing could help you now," the Witch King said. Just then, I heard the horn calls, and knew he was wrong. They were still numerous, and had reformed a charging line. The Witch King lunged and missed. I swung, hit the metal of his armor, and then ducked as he retaliated, swinging angrily and forcefully.   
  
" You can't win," he said, his words seeming like a his in my ear. His stroke fell, aiming for my heart. The sun broke through the glass of the guard house, and I turned my head, while trying to dodge the Witch King's stroke. I fell back against the table. His blade had missed my heart, but nonetheless pierced my side. I gripped it as he pulled the blade out.   
  
" A slow death to you," he said. He walked out and remounted the nazgul. I fell to the floor, and prayed that no Orc would come into the house. I closed my eyes, and saw my parents, dressed in all white, beckoning to me. My mother was more beautiful than when I had remembered. My father stood tall and proud.   
  
I envisioned my hugging them, and talking to them. My mother cried, exclaiming, " You've wasted away! I pray it wasn't by our fault. Live, daughter, and enjoy what life you have!" What caused me to, I could never tell, but I said, " It s your fault. Tell me, mother, what is it that you wish I had rather than a phase of sorrow?"  
  
" I wish you had love, and I wish you had bore a love," she said, then they began to disappear.   
  
Legolas:  
  
I wiped the blood from my long knives as I walked up to the top hall of Minas Tirith. Gimli rode on Arod, at my side. Gandalf was talking with Aragorn, and Pippin stood beside them. I looked around, and looked in the gardens, and finally asked Pippin, " Where is my Lady?"  
  
" I'm so sorry, Legolas! Come, I'll lead you to where she last stood. The thought of her has just returned to my mind!" With that, Pippin led me down to the second level of the city. The bodies of Orcs lay everywhere. Pippin walked to the entrance to the guardhouse, then stopped, his mouth gaping open. I walked next to him. In the midday's light, I saw Seraniel, her back to me. I sprang to her side, and pulled her into my arms. She was hurt, a small puddle of blood was on the floor and her dress was covered in it.   
  
" Pippin, go outside and call Arod," I said. I heard the halfling call for the horse, and in no time the beat came. I lifted Seraniel up onto the saddle with me, her head lolling. She was cold and limp, with hardly a breath escaping her. I spurred on the horse, and he was surprisingly quick climbing up the levels.   
  
I dismounted and carried Seraniel into the Houses of Healing. The healer in charge motioned to a room. I laid her on the bed, fixing her head towards me. The healer examined her, but looked up, and said, " There is nothing to revive her. She'll soon be dead." He began to pull the bed sheet over her head, but I grabbed her in my arms, sitting on the bed.   
  
" She's alive, and Mithrandir can heal her. Call for him!" I yelled.  
  
" There is nothing to do but wait for her to die!" the healer said. Merry ran into the room, his arm in a sling.   
  
" Get Gandalf!" I screamed at him, and the hobbit ran off. I cradled Seraniel in my arms. She couldn't die, I wouldn't let her. I had not passed over the land where the Dead lay to come to find my love dead.   
  
" Seraniel," I whispered. She couldn't leave me, to wander the world in search of another love. I refused, I could never leave her.   
  
" Let her go, Legolas," Gandalf said as he and Aragorn stepped into the room, followed by Pippin and Merry. I reluctantly let her rest back on the pillows. Gandalf peeled the shreds of cloth away from the area around Seraniel's wound. A sword had passed completely through her body, missing her heart, thankfully. But, the sword was that of the not destroyed Witch King. Anything he touches is poison. The blade obviously was, seeing how Seraniel would have bled to death if it were a regular injury. The edges around the cut were purplish, and the rest of her skin was pale white, besides the places where blood had set. Gandalf examined the wound, more extensively, and finally said, " I can only draw the poison, not heal the wound."  
  
" Do it, then," I said. I couldn't believe how they could just leisurely look over Seraniel as if she merely had a thorn stuck in her side. Gandalf called for bandages after he said some kind of forgotten spell.   
  
" The poison could only be extracted by magic, seeing how magic is what put the poison to the blade." Gandalf left, going to tend to other patients, the Lady Eowynn of Rohan among them. I stayed by Seraniel's side, sitting in a chair positioned by her bed. I held her cold hands. As the night drew on, Aragorn decided that a distraction be made for Frodo. I desired not to go, to not leave my Seraniel's side.  
  
" But someone needs to represent the Elves," Gimli said.  
  
" Elladan and Elrohir can take my place."   
  
" Legolas, there is nothing you can do to help her."  
  
" What if she wakes? What if I'm not here and she leaves?"  
  
" I will make sure she doesn't. I'll leave word with the healer in charge and the guards. She won't leave the city," Aragorn said. I looked long at Seraniel, noticing how some color had come back to her cheeks. It might have been from my own body heat, but it seemed her hands were warming.   
  
" I'll go," I said. I hadn't even thought of not escaping alive. All the legions of Mordor would be against an army of six and a half hundred men. I got up, and laid down in another bed, put in the room for another patient. I watched Seraniel for a while, then finally exhaustion got the best of me. 


End file.
